


Torre de cristal

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, Gen, Spiritual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta. Hasta entonces no había entendido las razones subyacentes de su capitana para encargarle aquella penosa labor. Arrodillado a su lado, aferró los pliegues del hakama en un gesto que denotaba confusión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torre de cristal

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta. Hasta entonces no había entendido las razones subyacentes de su capitana para encargarle aquella penosa labor. De entre todos los curanderos capacitados en el cuarto escuadrón, encomendarle a él el cuidado de un capitán del Gotei Trece podría ser considerado imprudente por la gran mayoría; pero ni Unohana dudó al cederle el trabajo a Hanatarô, ni Ukitake rechazó al curandero pudiendo elegir entre hombres más capacitados.

—¿Qué dices? —reiteró Jûshiro desde el tatami.

Hanatarô, arrodillado a su lado, aferró los pliegues del hakama en un gesto que denotaba confusión. La sonrisa amena del hombre no lograba disipar sus dudas, tal vez porque en verdad nunca tuvo una.

—Yo… le agradezco, Ukitake-taichô —tomó aire antes de seguir hablando—, es cierto que es difícil ser un integrante del cuarto escuadrón, pero hace tiempo que decidí serlo y quiero seguir siéndolo. —Al principio por la sencilla razón de que seguía los pasos de su hermano. Haber elegido ese escuadrón en particular fue previsible para él, como si el camino a tomar desde un inicio hubiera sido sólo uno.

Luego, porque se consideraba débil. Y lo era. No tenía la destreza que tenían muchos shinigamis y lo más probable es que no pudiera aspirar a tener un rango más alto del que tenía actualmente en cualquier otro escuadrón; pero ahí, frente al hombre al que se le había asignado su cuidado, se daba cuenta de que no se trataba de ninguna de esas dos obsoletas razones.

—Sabía cuál sería tu respuesta —sonrió Ukitake volviendo a fijar la vista en el techo en donde una mariposa negra sobrevolaba—. Y te preguntarás para qué te hice una pregunta sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. —En realidad Hanatarô no se lo cuestionó, pero dejó que el hombre siguiera hablando—. Cuando Unohana me preguntó si estaba de acuerdo con que tú fueras mi médico personal, le pregunté precisamente por qué quería que fueras tú. —Hanatarô levantó la vista prestando más atención y Ukitake rió bajo al ver esa expresión. Por lo visto el joven no se había molestado durante esos dos años en preguntarle a su superior las razones, y en parte Ukitake lo entendía. Un subordinado nunca cuestiona las órdenes de sus superiores. Hanatarô esperó a que el hombre siguiera hablando, pero Ukitake no parecía estar dispuesto a revelar más del tema y se limitó a suspirar—. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que voy a morir.

—Todos vamos a morir tarde o temprano —se apresuró a decir, no le gustaba hablar de la muerte. No con ese hombre al menos, tal vez porque dos años habían sido más que suficientes para establecer un lazo de camaradería.

—Ese día le dije a Unohana que eras muy ingenuo, que no podrías llevar adelante la tarea, pero ella me mandó a callar. —Lo miró tratando de descifrar en el rostro del joven lo que atravesaba por su mente. Estaba inusitadamente callado, cuando por lo general Hanatarô no sabía estarse en silencio más de dos minutos.

—¿Ingenuo?

Ukitake asintió.

—Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que ella tenía razón.

La enfermedad del capitán, agravada en esos últimos años, lo llevaba a caer en sueños profundos e intermitentes, por eso cuando Hanatarô notó que había vuelto a quedarse dormido, permaneció a su lado esperando a que despertara. Incluso sabiendo que había altas probabilidades de que no lo hiciera nunca.

Algún día se quedaría dormido, tal como en ese momento y jamás volvería a abrir los ojos.

Fue algo que el paso del tiempo le llevó a asimilar y aceptar. Varias veces renegó de su trabajo; estar dos años al entero cuidado de alguien para un día darse cuenta de que no estaba haciendo otra cosa más que alargarle la vida y mejorar la calidad de esta; pero ¿no es la muerte en sí una enfermedad? ¿Y no es vivir retrasar esa enfermedad?

Cuestionó el juicio de su capitana, por supuesto. Y corrió tras ella mil veces para asegurarse de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, pero ella le había soltado las manos, lo había librado a su suerte. "Tú eres su médico, tú decides que hacer con tu paciente". Unohana sabía que su subordinado tenía los conocimientos médicos suficientes para atender las afecciones de Ukitake; de lo que carecía Hanatarô para ser el mejor médico que el cuarto escuadrón jamás tuviera, era confianza en sí mismo.

Muchos de los que estaban allí, lo estaban de paso. Duraban una temporada y poco tiempo después aceptaban puestos en otros escuadrones. Unohana varias veces le había dicho a Isane que, contrario a lo que la mayoría pensaba, el escuadrón más difícil y más fuerte era el cuarto.

Allí, como dioses de la muerte, debían lidiar precisamente con la parca. Y pocos eran los que a la larga permanecían contra viento y marea, lidiando con los intrincados sentimientos que siempre generaba el tener que enfrentarse día a día con la muerte.

Había curanderos que pecaban de sentimentalistas, cuya mayor virtud era valerse de ello para reconfortar al paciente, incluso cuando la muerte era ya un hecho ineludible. Eran los más ingenuos, los que creían que era posible curar todo tipo de males si uno realmente se lo proponía. Y cuando se daban cuenta de la realidad acababan volviéndose fríos para que esas mismas emociones no les afectaran.

Fuera cual fuera el grupo, no todos toleraban ese trajín diario. Y fuera cual fuera el grupo, su preferido era el que incluía a Hanatarô. Grupo curioso donde sólo estaba él. Porque Hanatarô tenía la empatía necesaria para ser un doctor y a su vez no era tan ingenuo como todos creían.

Él sabía que Ukitake iba a morir, lo supo poco tiempo después de que se le hubiera asignado su cuidado, pero jamás le mencionó a su capitana que no podría lidiar con ello. Unohana lo sabía, el chico se había encariñado con el capitán. No era para menos, dos años cuidándolo, escuchándolo, retándolo y conociéndolo. Y se iba a morir. Y Hanatarou iba día tras día a llevarle la medicación sabiendo que todo eso era en vano.

Porque Hanatarô, recién descubría, no estaba en el cuarto escuadrón siguiendo los pasos de su hermano, ni siquiera porque se consideraba débil; al contrario. Estaba en el cuarto escuadrón porque era lo suficientemente fuerte para tolerar sobre los hombros el peso angustiante de la muerte y aun así no perder la sonrisa y el candor ingenuo que siempre lo caracterizó. Todo un logro, un mérito que había sido sólo suyo.

Y sentado a un costado de Ukitake, viéndolo morir luego de rechazar la oferta de pertenecer a otro escuadrón, se daba cuenta de que su capitana tenía formas curiosas de impartir sus lecciones, pero sin duda efectivas.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Desde ya que no soy Kubo. Bleach le pertenece por entero a él.
> 
> Prompt: Margarita.


End file.
